


It Was Always You

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's a mess, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Mild Angst, Or bittersweet depending on how u take it, There's a semi sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami's life has spiraled out of control for the past three years. She has been an utter mess and when she decides to drink her sorrows away, she ends up dialing her ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My state’s on fire, it looks like the fire nation is about to attack, my mood is dark, inserts angsty fic (y'all I’m gonna get lung problems before the rona hits me) 🥺😭😭🥺

Asami took a deep breath before raising her arm back. She fists her hand and grits her teeth before pivoting her body and punching the living shit out of a punching bag. She screams before repeatedly launching attacks at the lifeless object into submission. When her strength leaves, she gives it one last weak punch before falling onto the punching bag, resting her forehead against it. She pants for breath before eventually sliding down the object, falling onto her knees.

When did her life get so fucked up?

Her dad was arrested for smuggling weapons.

She dropped out of college to take over the family company.

She even broke up with her girlfriend.

It first started in her second year of college. That was three years ago and that was when she lost everything. Then after struggling alone for all these years just right when she finally was able to forgive and come to peace with her dad, he passes away from cancer?

What the hell was fucking with her? The universe?

“Damn it…”

Hot tears spilled from her eyes.

“Damn it!” 

She weakly bangs the floor with her fist before cowering into a ball. 

“Why… why does everything I love leave me?”

She clenches her fist before sobbing miserably. In frustration, she bangs the floor a few more times as tears continue to fall. With another scream, reality sinks in when nothing responds. The echoes of her voice only reminded her of how truly alone she was. She was alone in this world. The last person she could call family just let her alone in this mansion. She didn’t have anyone she could call friends either. She was isolated. She was tired. She felt defeated. She felt powerless. 

Weak. 

Vulnerable. 

She never wanted to experience these emotions again. She hated feeling like this. She loathed her helplessness because it reminded her of how weak she was. There was nothing she could have done to help the ones she loved. By the time she regains her sense of self, she realizes that she was hungry. She sadly scoffs at herself mockingly.

“How could you dare to be hungry…”

With a sigh, she forces herself up before dragging herself over to the kitchen. She opens the fridge to see some packaged meals that her servants had made. Sighing yet again, she grabs her face because a severe headache was stabbing her. After she collects herself, she mindlessly grabs a tupperware and sets it on the counter. When she opened the lid, tears began to fall once again. Falling onto her knees, she bawled in pain. She wailed in sorrow before angrily yelling to herself.

“Why… why! How could you leave me dad! WHY!”

Her father’s last meal before his death with his favorite meal, mac n cheese. It was the exact same meal that was in front of her. Since she was busy with the preparations for his funeral, she had forgotten that she asked one of the chef’s to make her father favorite so he could eat it one last time. But, it wasn’t as if it mattered now. He was gone and she was alone. Banging the table, she swipes it off the table, shattered the glass into pieces, just like her heart, before screaming one last time.

…

Shutting the door, Asami drops her bag onto the floor with a heavy thump. She mindlessly kicks out of her heels before walking towards her sofa. Once she is within distance, she falls forward and lays there in silence. Shutting her eyes, she tried relaxing but her memories kept on haunting her.

“...”

It’s already been a few months since her dad’s death. She never really counted the days to be honest. She was hollow and the thought of how many days passed, how many days went by when she became officially alone in this horrible world made her fractured heart tear into pieces that weren’t mendable. 

She had drowned herself in her work.

She had moved into a condo, away from her memories.

She lived a busy yet simple life.

With a taunting grumble, Asami glares at her cabinets. She ran out of instant ramen and let's face it, she utterly sucked at cooking. Though there was technically one dish that she could make but she refused to eat it. Grabbing the last pack of instant food, a cup of instant mac n cheese, she stares at it before tossing it in the trash without hesitation. She opted to dig around her kitchen for something else. At last, she manages to find a piece of stale bread and an egg.

“...”

Pulling out a frying pan and turning on the toaster oven, she mumbled to herself.

“I can’t mess this up…”

Moments later, a burst of fire reminded her how much she hated cooking and the smoke causing the fire alarm to go off made her throw in the white flag. She quickly turns everything off before opening all the doors and windows. Now left with a black piece of toast and charcoaled eggs, she sighs before tossing that in the trash as well.

Honestly, she was about to call it a night and just sleep it off but her stomach kept on grumbling. The pain that was eating at her reminded her that she couldn’t afford to collapse again. She had responsibilities to attend to and spending a night at the hospital would ruin her schedule. Of course, she had thought about calling a food delivery service but looking at the time, it was 1am. Her house was in no condition for guests and even the slightest peak from the door wasn’t good. She didn't need the extra judgment. After another long sigh, she digs through her cabinets again.

The irony of being the CEO of the world’s most successful companies and not being to cook for shit. Well… that one dish was still an option. Asami freezes in place when she stumbles upon the absolute last box of food in her pantry. The sole food she needed to make the only dish she could cook. Honestly, she didn’t even know why she bought food you needed to cook in the first place but she did anyway.

“...”

Sighing at the irony yet again, she takes it off the shelf. That’s right, it was a box of macaroni. She walks over and opens her fridge in search of the last ingredient she’d need and there it was, a pack of cheese. She frowns at the inevitable memories but at the same time, she smiled warmly. The voice she loved filled her hollowness.

…

_“Asami… babe, you really can’t cook for shit!”_

_Her warm laughter made Asami feel embarrassed as she swatted her girlfriend’s arm._

_“Well excuse me for not being able to cook!”_

_She giggles before pulling Asami in for a back hug, “I’m just kidding Sami, I’ll cook for you!”_

_Asami smiles when her lover kisses her neck as they wobble side to side. “Then I’ll be in your care, if I starve it’ll be your fault!”_

_She laughed again and that laugh made Asami feel whole, “Challenge accepted but that’s for another time! I promised I would teach you how to make something so you can’t get away with it this time! I’m gonna teach you how to cook something!”_

_Asami groans, “Do I really have to? You’ll always be there for me so you can just cook me something.”_

_“I know I will be but you never know! What happens if I have explosive diarrhea and you need some food babe! Mac n cheese is always the way to go plus, I know you love my cheesy goodness.”_

_Her eyes snap open, “Wha—” she fell forward in laughter, “Explosive diarrhea? The heck that’s gross baby!!”_

_Her girlfriend lets out another wholesome laugh as she grinned, “Come on, lets get cooking Sami…” she runs her hand up Asami’s thighs, “By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna be the queen of cheese…” she blows into Asami’s ear._

_Asami whimpers from her girlfriend’s touch as her tan hands run up to her own._

_“Now then… where should we start?”_

…

Visiting her past, Asami smiles fondly yet bitterly at the memory. She missed her. She missed her life from three years ago when she was in college. Things were great back then but now things have changed. She changed. She was no longer a curious student interested in learning about the world. The bright college student, Asami Sato, from back then is an entirely different person than the CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato. But honestly none of that mattered…she only really cared about one thing and that was her ex-girlfriend.

At last, after some old practice, Asami finally had a bowl of something edible. She sat down at her kitchen island with a bottle of wine before cupping the warm bowl of cheesy goodness. With a sad smile, she pours herself a glass and takes a sip of wine before grabbing her spoon and scooping up a bite. Reluctantly bringing it to her mouth, she hesitates before eating. She munches on the cheesy gooeyness with twinge in her heart before some tears start rolling down her cheek.

“It’s good…”

A few bites in, she poured herself more wine as she cried softly. By the time she finishes her late dinner, she helps herself to her wine collection. After all, it was the start of her weekend and she didn’t technically have to work tomorrow or well… today. For once, she was in the mood to drink away her sorrows. By the time there were several empty bottles of wine on the counter, she whipped out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, there was one number she never had to heart to delete or block. 

Maybe a part of her hoped that she could go back in time by just dialing the number. Maybe a part of her wanted what she threw away several years back. Maybe she was still caught up in the past. Hell, who was she kidding. She wanted back her ex-girlfriend. Whenever she’d remember an old memory whether it be silly or serious, she was always there. She was always there through thick and thin and it was the same for her. She had her back too… at least until shit hit the fan and she pushed everyone away. The one who was hurt the most was probably _her_ _._

They had loved each other. 

They were meant to be.

“...”

Asami wasn’t in the greatest mindset. She was miserable, tired, depressed and even drunk. Her rational side knew this was a bad idea but the rest of her conscience thought it was a great idea. With alcohol on her side, she said fuck it and dialed the number she had memorized like the back of her hand.

The call went through.

It was ringing.

Ringing again and again.

But she didn’t pick up.

Laughing to herself sadly, she looks at the time. It was 2:37am. There was no way her ex-girlfriend was awake at this time but she didn’t care. She dialed her number again and guess what? What a surprise, she didn’t pick up. She rubs her face trying to focus on something. Objects around her condo were beginning to look disorientated but frankly she didn’t care.

Getting up from her seat, she stumbles over and knocks down a bottle of empty wine. With an annoyed grunt, she somehow made it over to her mini bar and pulled out some more liquor. What better way to solve your drunkenness than more booze right? Mindlessly unscrewing the cork, she drinks from the bottle as she redails her ex’s number. Her phone began ringing again and she practically fell down onto her seat as she downed more alcohol. 

Asami wasn’t aware what time it was or how many times she had spam called her ex but let's just say she wasn’t the most coherent when she finally heard the voice she has been _craving_ for such a long time. The half awake and hoarse voice she loved ever so much sounded so… so beautiful. 

_“H-Hello?”_ She could practically see her ex’s tired face, _“Asami?”_

She sounded confused and Asami was about to say something but she began crying all over again as a rush of emotions surged out. All she could do was croak out her ex’s name, “K-Korra…” 

She sounded broken.

 _“Asami?”_ A second passes and she hears rustling the other side of the phone, _“Asami, what’s wrong? You okay? Why do you sound weird?”_

Asami grabs her face in shame. She covers her eyes and begins crying like a mess. Her drunken state wasn’t a side that Korra saw very often and it was usually only for two reasons: she either wanted to get smashed with her lover or get wasted from bottling up emotions for too long. This time was clearly the latter.

“K-Korra…” she sniffles again, “I-I…”

_“Where are you? At home?”_

She heard a few thumps and could only assume that Korra was changing. 

_“Come on, Sami… talk to me.”_

Asami collapses onto the counter before clenching her fist. _Sami… she still calls me that._ There were so many emotions rushing inside her but honestly, she was tired but couldn’t say much. She was a fucking mess and she knew that it was pathetic. She was so weak that she called her ex for no damned apparent reason.

It hurt to talk.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to be alive.

 _“_ **_Asami._ ** _Where. Are. You.”_

She felt broken. Using the last of her strength, she forced out a muster of simple directions. “Phoenix Bird Condos… Suite 701.”

As she felt her consciousness slipping, the last thing she registered was Korra’s voice.

_“I’m…my way… Asa…mi…? Sami…? ...mi?!”_

She blacks out.

…

Twitching awake, Asami felt like her eyes were glued shut. She breathes out a heavy sigh before groaning to herself. Thanks to her hangover, she had a massive headache that was splitting her skull. Sinking into the warmth of her bed sheets, she groans again before slowly rolling over into a ball. She was half awake at this point and she started to hate herself for drinking so much. 

_Why did I drink so much again…? Ugh… fuck… my head…_

She laid there in peace before a realization hit her.

_When did I get in my bed?_

She ignores her lapse in memory before a pleasant small invaded her nose.

_Mmm… that smells like Korra’s hanger soup…_

She breathed in and out.

_Wait…_

She sniffs around.

“...”

Cracking an eye open, she looks to see her usual bedroom. Blinking once, she takes a better look at her room. It looked oddly cleaner than she remembered. Rolling onto her back, she stares at her ceiling.

_Did I clean up…? No… don’t think so… did I call a cleaning service? Nope… didn't do that either… uh…_

With a grunt, she sat up before hating the world. Grabbing her head, she huffed as she pushed off her blanket. Once her feet were planted on the floor, she rubs her face.

“Fuck… how much did I drink…?”

She twitches when she hears something move outside.

“Who…?”

Reaching into her night stand, she pulls off her homemade taser before carefully getting up. She immediately stumbles and curses to herself again from the horrible headache. She eventually makes it to the door before slowly pushing it open. Steadying herself against the wall, she slowly made her way out. 

Honestly, she felt like dying and it's been such a long time since she was this wasted. She doesn't remember anything from last night so who could blame her for being alarmed by an unknown noise. As drunk as she may have been, she knew there was no way someone would be at her place because she had _no_ friends. But, that wondrous smell that was only growing stronger by the second and it made her heart race. She’d know that smell anywhere.

It was Korra’s sober the fuck up chicken stew.

“It can't be…”

She was just a step away from the kitchen when a familiar silhouette flashed by. Her mouth dropped.

“K-Korra?”

Korra finally notices Asami and she looks as gorgeous as she always did. The first thing that Asami noticed was that she had cut her hair. She no longer had long hair and had a shortish medium bob. The second thing she noticed was her beautiful and bright eyes. Those never changed. And third, it was her contagious lopsided grin that made her want to smile every time.

“You’re awake?”

Korra walks over and grabs a bowl from her cabinet.

“I made you some stew.”

Korra scooped a bowl for her.

“I figured you could use some sober the fuck up soup.”

Korra set it down on her now clean counter with a spoon before pulling out the chair. Meanwhile, Asami was dumbfounded as she blinked. She blinks a few more times before rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe them and someone had to be playing tricks on her. Right…? There was no way Korra knew where she lived so how could she be here?

“What's wrong? You not hungry?”

Korra frowns before walking closer to Asami.

Asami felt choked by words, “K-Korra?”

“Asami?” Korra mimics her back.

Her eyes grew damp as she hesitantly raised her hand. She was shaking as she reluctantly cupped Korra’s check.

“K-Korra… is this really you? A-Am I dreaming?”

Korra gives her that same smile which always made her feel safe and loved. She reached up to cup Asami’s hand, “Yeah, it’s me.”

Her taser dropped to the floor with a thud. Within a split second, Asami latched onto Korra, embracing her with all her might. Tears began to fall again as she squeezed Korra’s body.

“Korra…” she cried, “It’s really you…” she took in her ex’s scent, “It’s really you!”

Not responding at all, Korra blinks before returning the hug. She closed her eyes and tightly embraced her ex. “It’s me… Korra. It’s your Korra…”

Asami sunk down into Korra’s neck before sobbing away. She still wasn't in her right state of mind and Korra made her emotions go wild. Moments of silence passed and Korra simply patted Asami’s back soothingly while embracing her. It wasn’t exactly awkward per se but things did get awkward when Asami stopped crying.

Coming back to her senses, Asami’s crying faded into some soft sniffles. That’s when she realized she was enjoying the way Korra rubbed her thumb against her arm. Her face heated up. Her face was tear stained once again and **Korra was here.**

Her fucking **ex** Korra was **here.**

Oh how much Asami wanted to go back in time and beat the living shit out of herself. What did she do?! Okay let's take a step back, so she apparently had called her ex during her drunken state and somehow managed to get into her to come to her condo?

Oh, did she mention Korra was her ex?

The ex she loved more than herself. The ex who has been friends with her since the day she could walk. The ex who she started dating during her junior year of high school. The **ex** who knew an endless amount of blackmail material on her. The ex she had sex with practically everyday when they moved in together for college.

So no (yes fucking she was), she was not panicking.

Her face was on fire as she drew back her hands before softly pushing Korra away and she couldn’t bear to make eye contact so looked off to the side. But for some damned reason, Korra wouldn’t let her go, so she found herself frozen in Korra’s arms. She wouldn’t budge and she could feel how strong and tight her arms were.

_Fuck!_

Asami peaks over at Korra’s body.

_Korra’s still fucking hot._

She dared to look up into her eyes but immediately snapped away. She honestly wondered if someone turned on the heaters because she was beginning to sweat. It was just way too hot in here and the way Korra’s eyes looked at her… she’d be mildly lying if she said that wasn’t turning her on.

With a subtle sigh, Korra pulls Asami back into a tight embrace and squeezes her. She soothingly rubs her back up and down before eventually letting go. Asami immediately missed the contact but didn't say anything as she watched Korra walk back into the kitchen. Her ex finally asks her something:

“You hungry?”

…

Nervously picking at her finger, her eyes were extra puffy as she tiredly yet happily spooned a scoop of Korra’s stew into her mouth. She immediately moans in bliss before quickly eating a second bite. As she ate her food in silence, Korra was cleaning up around her house. It was finally starting to sink in that her ex, Korra was actually in her condo. 

What was she doing here? 

How did she know where she lived?

How did she get in?

No one knew her house location let alone the code to the door so just how in the world did she… her questions were answered the moment she unlocked her phone. There were a shit ton of outgoing calls to her. Groaning to herself, Asami eats another bite before taking a peek at Korra who was currently bagging some trash.

_Shit. What did I say? I don’t remember anything. Fuck… Asami Sato you fucking idiot! What did you do?! Why did you call over your ex?!_

“Asami, where do you put your trash?”

“Huh?” She blinks, “O-Oh uh you can just leave it outside the door. The trash-men usually come by every morning to pick it up.”

“Okay got it.”

Korra lifted up two bags of trash, one in each hand, and Asami almost drooled. She knew it from their hug from earlier but her arms were so nice and toned as she remembered. She coughs a little to clear her throat when Korra catches her staring and smiles. She was really here.

Korra was here. 

A part of her wanted to get down onto her knees and apologize for leaving her. Another selfish part of her wanted them to go back to how things used to be. She was finally in a financially secure place and let's be honest, Korra wouldn't need to work if she didn’t want to.

Korra's contagious laughter gets her attention.

“Looks like you were hungry. You want seconds?”

“Huh?” She looked down into her bowl and it was empty, she blushed for some reason. “Oh— uh, y-yes please…”

With a smile, Korra grabs her bowl and starts scooping in more stew.

“Here you go.”

She set it down in front of her and Asami felt like a child again. That's when it hit her.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Korra spares her a glance and smiles.

“I already ate dinner. Sorry, I hope you didn’t mind me messing with your house. I kind of cleaned it and bought some groceries.”

 _Dinner?_ Asami blinks. _Dinner!?_ She finally snaps her head towards the window and her mouth falls open. It was getting dark and that would mean, if her memory wasn’t failing her, she’s been asleep for most of the day… with Korra in her house cleaning. She looked kind of sweaty but she was currently putting her wind break on?

“K-Korra I… t-this is—”

Korra held her hand up, “We’ll talk after you finish eating and no, I’m not going to disappear on you so don’t worry okay? I'm just gonna go check up on Naga real quick alright?"

“Oh— o-okay… I um…”

Her ex gave her a sparring smile.

Asami opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She selfishly didn’t want Korra to leave but she knew how important Naga was to her. And even herself… she missed the little white samoyed pupper they found together on the way back from a date during high school. 

“Y-You can bring Naga here!”

Korra looks at her funny, “You sure?”

“Y-Yeah of course! I-I’ve missed her too so if you don’t mind t-then she’s welcome here.” 

Her ex smiles as if she was happy to hear that.

“Alright, sounds good. I'll be right back then.”

“O-Okay!”

Korra made her way out and Asami was quickly left alone like usual except this time… it bothered her more. She’s never felt this warmth in her heart since the day she moved in so staring at this bowl of stew… it ached.

…

Within the time Korra was gone, Asami remembered to be a decent human being and washed her dishes. She finished up the last bit of chores Korra didn’t finish and planned to hop in the shower. Sure, Korra has already seen her in many states ranging from good, bad, embarrassing to even hot and messy but they haven't kept in contact for three years so she _should_ look presentable when she comes back.

With that in mind, she was stunned by what she looked like in the mirror. She looked like utter trash. Her eyes were extremely puffy and the bags beneath them were still visible. More like, what happened to the makeup she had on when she came home? Dashing over to her vanity, her nightmare became true when she saw some items misplaced. Meaning… Korra had removed her makeup. Slapping her face, she couldn’t believe herself. Either way, time was ticking so she ran back into the shower and hopped in. When she was done, out, and wrapped in a bathrobe, that’s when she realized she forgot to bring a change of clothes.

“Shit…”

As she quickly ran to her walk-in closet, she prayed that Korra wasn’t back yet. She took a quick peek at her living room and the coast was clear. With a whoosh, she drops her robe onto the floor before scrambling to find some clothes to put on. She wasn't exactly sure why she was in a rush but better safe than sorry right? That’s when she froze.

“Fuck… what should I wear?!”

She rummages through her blouse hanger.

“Shit, is this too formal?”

She swipes past several shirts before remembering the most important thing.

“Fuck!”

Making a 180 turn, she runs over to her panty drawer and yanks it open. She quickly eyes through her selection before settling with her favorite maroon pair. Not too sexy or too plain. She slips them on before opening the drawer next to it and puts on the matching bra.

“Okay. Lingerie check.”

Running back over to her clothes, she slides open her pants drawer.

“Shit. Do I wear something nice? Should I be causal? Fuck!”

As she fumbled between her drawers, opening closets left and right, completely engrossed on her hunt for who knows how long that she jumped upon hearing a bark.

“N-Naga?! Korra’s back! Fuck—”

Giving up, she grabs the closest attire to her, a pair of grey sweatpants. Grunting as she fumbled to slide her legs into it, she hopped in place and got it up barely past her thighs. Calling it good enough, she reaches over in vain for the nearest top which happened to be a giant red tee. To her despair, Naga finds her just before she could put it on and barks happily before running up to her.

“W-Woah! Naga oof—”

She found herself on the floor and was quickly dumbfounded by her size.

“Since when were you this big girl?” She laughs happily when her old furry champion begins to lick her face. 

“You’re so fluffy!” Avoiding some of her slobbery licks to the face, she happily scratches Naga right behind the ear before freezing in place. 

“Oh K-Korra!”

Korra blinks at the situation and as Asami laid there and she couldn't help but notice the way Korra’s eyes trailed up and down her body. Her cheeks grew warm before she stumbled out, “S-Sorry, I just took a shower and forgot my clothes. Naga found me before I could get dress and—”

Her ex laughs, “It’s okay Asami, it’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before…”

Asami knew she was blushing before hiding behind Naga’s cute face.

“Just take your time okay?” Korra rubs her neck, “I’ll be uh… in the living room. No rush.”

Korra pivots on the sole of her feet before walking away. As she watched her walk away, Asami felt like an idiot and Naga was just happily panting as she excitedly wagged her fluffy tail. Pant after pant, she licks her lips before letting her tongue hang out as she stood right on top of Asami. Asami gives Naga a look with an eyebrow raised before petting her head.

“You still remember me right girl…?”

Naga barks once before nuzzling against Asami’s hand.

She immediately smiled feeling warm. Sitting up to a more comfortable position, she hugs Naga. “I’m sorry for leaving you… I missed you so much…”

Panting happily, Naga whimpers before wiggling her body side to side as her tail thumped around. She was practically begging Asami to play with her.

“Okay okay,” she chuckles happily, “I’ll play with you later so just let me get dressed okay girl?”

Naga barks once again.

With her old furry companion bouncing at her feet, Asami struggled to grab a shirt. She ended up reaching into another drawer and pulled out an old shirt that she never had the heart to throw away. It was her maroon college Fire Ferrets tee.

“...”

Her eyebrows twitched and she was planning to grab another shirt but Naga started pulling at her pants.

“O-Okay Naga, I’m coming!”

Trying not to step on Naga, Asami pops her head through the t-shirt with maximum effort. When she is finally decently dressed, she pats Naga’s head as they walk into the living room. Her heart twinged again when she saw Korra sitting on the couch

_She really is here…_

Korra notices her and turns before pausing in surprise. She eyed Asami’s t-shirt before smiling nostalgically, “Just like good old times huh?”

Asami smiles bashfully before rubbing her check, “Yeah… except Naga is even more of a fluff ball than I remember, isn't that right girl?!”

Naga continues to pant happily as she wagged her tail, content with Asami’s scratches.

“Yeah… she's grown quite a lot in three years. You should see how much she sheds. Now that… is crazy.”

Asami laughs, “I can only imagine. She’s quite the fur ball.”

Korra smiles softly before starting, “So… did you want to talk about it?”

She looks up from Naga and she would’ve said _‘About?’_ but she already knew what her ex was implying.

“...”

She takes a deep breath.

“Honestly… not really,” she walked over and sat on the adjacent couch’s arm rest, “but you’re not just gonna let me off the hook if I just said I was drunk are you?”

Korra nodded her head.

“I… I just had a rough day at work. I've been busy and all off my stress just l piled up and I wanted a drink. I guess I accidentally called you by mistake so I'm sorry you had to come here for me…”

Raising an eyebrow, her ex sighs. “Asami… I know you better than that. You don't just spam call people at like three in the morning or drink unless you’re at the end of your wits. You hate feeling out of control…”

“...”

She knew she couldn't get away with much in front of Korra. Korra knew her like the back of her hand so there was no point in lying. She wouldn't allow it.

“Guess that’s one of the down sides of you being my ex,” she laughed sarcastically and when Naga whimpers, she rubs her head.

“Would you believe me if I said I broke down after making and eating mac n cheese?”

Korra raised a brow, “But you never cook.”

She gives her ex a sad smile, “I don’t… but my body demanded otherwise. I just… after my dad passed, it broke me somewhat. After I had lost you I was never really the same and it’s been a few months since he left me and I don't know…”

She rubs her face, “When I came home to my mess, I was reminded that I was truly alone. I always feel isolated and that's nothing new but at work, there was this tough situation that I had to handle because nobody could help me. I just… felt empty. So empty that my growling stomach didn’t help and there was nothing left to eat and the irony is that this dish was all I could make…”

“Asami…”

Korra left out a soft breath, “You… when I first saw that you were calling me, I was furious.”

Asami flinched but she knew Korra wasn’t in the wrong.

“I thought how dare you have the audacity to call me after all these years. After all the hurt you caused me? After you abandoned and pushed me away? I was mad. You threw away what we had and I was bitter from all the hurt you caused me.”

“...” she couldn't say anything back. She just kept her head low as Naga began to whimper and lick her hand.

“But then…” Korra paused to catch her thoughts, “When I heard your voice, I… I knew you weren’t okay. Just imagine the surprise I had when I found you here and the state of your house? It was… it wasn’t the Asami I remembered.”

Korra looks up to face Asami.

“When I first made it in front of your door, I thought about turning away but the thought of abandoning you after all, of all the people you called, you called me? I wanted to believe it was some sick joke but I was even more frustrated at myself for coming here. But then…”

She pauses looking at the ground which made Asami look up with some shame as she ushered, “B-But then…?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “But then your passcode… it’s the same as my birthday and your birthday combined, twenty one zero seven. Asami… you…”

Asami found herself blushing. “T-That’s—”

Her ex smiled softly, “It’s the same combo we used.”

“I— I just…” she looks down into Naga’s eyes, “I've never been the same Korra… you aren’t here with me.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “This.”

She gestures towards her home, “My wealth. My fame. My power. None of these could ever compare with you Korra. I wasn’t in the greatest set of mind when I called you but… I felt like you’d be the only one who wouldn't judge me. The only one who would understand me and see me for who I am. I know this for a fact and any other person would’ve used that situation to get a favor from me.”

Korra scoffed weakly, “How can you know that I haven't changed? You said it yourself, you've changed.”

“That's… I guess you're right. It's been three years after all… maybe a part of me just wanted to blindly believe that you haven't?”

“I've changed Asami.”

Asami's eyes widened before she looked down in shame again. She felt tears welling up for some reason. “Y-Yeah… you're right. I'm sorry.”

Tears were beginning to fall and Asami quickly wiped it away. Naga was whimpering and bouncing at her feet before she saw Korra’s legs from her peripheral vision. “S-Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Korra pauses in front her before grabbing her hand. “I’ve changed but… I would love it if you could get to know the new me.”

Asami looks up in shock with tear stained cheeks, “W-What?”

Her ex gave her a sad yet warm smile, “It was always you… you were the one who made me feel whole. For the past three years, I've never really felt like myself either so I hope that we can be friends again?”

A moment passes before she smiles back softly, “I would love that Korra…”


End file.
